


When Worlds Collide

by TheLadyLikesFics



Category: Arch - Fandom, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angel Family, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLikesFics/pseuds/TheLadyLikesFics
Summary: A Love StoryA Birth MysteryA battle For PowerWhat Happens when Worlds Collide





	1. The Beginning

They were sitting, laughing, smiling. Wonho reached across the table and took her hand. He thought his love was the most beautiful thing in the world. As the server came out and poured a fresh glass, she couldn’t wait to take that first sip. Her smile began to fade, the veins in her face becoming visible, she coughed and sputtered as her hands shook as she moved to clutch her throat. “Wonho” her voice rasped out. “OPHELIA!” Wonho knocked over his chair as he scrambled to be by her side. Her eyes large and pleading as she shook her head clawing at his arm. Wonho let of a scream so loud and piercing it shattered all the windows on the ground floor. He held Ophelia in his arms as she died and disintegrated into ash, leaving nothing behind except for the dress she was wearing. 

Wonho sat up in his bed, a tight grip on his bedsheet, his heart beating as fast as possible. It had been centuries since he lost Ophelia; yet the memories of that night play as clearly in his mind as they if they had just happened the evening before. He gave the bottle of water sitting on his night stand a shake, before taking a long drink finishing the bottle. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw that it was 8.p.m; being the tail end of winter he’d slept a little longer than he had intended but he still had plenty of hours left to conduct business. After his nightly routine of working out and showering and a mineral water; he was seated at his desk when his long time assistant Karl informed him that Yugyeom had arrived and was waiting to see him. The door frame was soon filled the with the long lean silhouette of Yugyeom, a smile on his angelic face, a heavier application of bronzer on his skin than normal giving him a beautiful sun kissed tan. Wonho looked at his appearance, chuckling as he shook his head. “You look as though you’ve spent a holiday under the Cuban sun.” Yugyeom flashed brilliant smile while dropping down in the high back leather chair opposite Wonho’s desk, draping his leg over the arm of the chair. “They do amazing things with spray on tans and bronzer these days.” “I wouldn’t know.” Wonho replied with a chuckle. “Clearly. Anyway the report is on your desk. He’s planning on meeting Kristoff tonight at The District for a little information exchange. We still don’t know for certain the vampire responsible for turning him but I feel as though with each night we get just a little closer to discovering who it was. So far most of the information he’s received hasn’t been related to this, mostly petty thievery for money; but then this meeting with Kristoff, per the meeting with our human counterparts we know that Kristoff Nicholson is a very, very bad man.” Wonho hummed as he looked over the report. “You’ve spent all that time with him, any idea what they could be meeting about?” “Honestly I don’t know. Could be about a mafia job, wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had rumors of him working for them.” “Stealing or blood?” Yugyeom weighted the question for a moment. “Honestly knowing JB it could be either or, or both. Whatever he’s up to this time he’s being even more secretive and paranoid than usual.” “ I think tonight I’ll observe the meeting. Don’t worry I’ll keep a low profile but I’m very curious as to what they are meeting about.” 

Grandmaw stood at the stove frying green tomatoes, Papa was outside still on the grill, and Xan was at the kitchen table carefully mixing the potato salad. “Mmm Granny, the way the tomatoes smell right now, you are making me so hungry! I cannot wait to crunch into that first one.” Grandmaw laughed and shook her head. “I hope you at least wait until they cool down first. You nearly burn your tongue out of your head every time I fry tomatoes, being impatient to eat the first one.” “Granny you’ve got to eat them fresh out the oil; when it’s still crunchy and then you dip it in the remoulade to cool it down just a little bit.” Xan rocked from side to side in her chair, the memory of the first taste filling her mind. “Xanny, you still planning on going out tonight?” Papa said coming into the house, with a platter full of grilled meat. “Yes Papa, everything okay?” “Yes just be careful it’s going to thunder storm tonight I can feel it.” “Hmm maybe I should spend the night out at Sereca’s?” you thought out loud. Grandmaw hummed before answering the question you weren’t really asking. “Just whatever you decided, be safe tonight okay.” Hours later you were on your way to Sereca’s house to pick her up for a night out.

“Are you sure about this club, why can’t we just go to Leeds like we normally do?” Sereca said as she blinked in the mirror after putting in her contact lens. “Because we always go to Leeds. Tonight I want to do something different. Besides, DJ ReadySet is spinning tonight and I’m excited. Come on, aren’t you tired of those same lames hitting on us at Leeds; at least at The District we will see some new faces.” Sereca weighted your words and slowly began to nod. “You right! Okay I’m hype let’s go do this, even though I don’t want to people I do want to hear ReadySet tonight.” “Excellent! Car service will be here in ten minutes.” Standing in line to enter The District, the patrons were just as diverse as you could imagine; scene kids in neon colors and stacked platforms, punks in leather jackets spray painted with graffiti and studs, pretty preppy types who look like they come from money and looking for not their normal night club on the other side of town, businessmen still in their suits and tie from the office. 

The District was a nightclub occupying three different floors; the first floor, The Industry, was more of an industrial, punk metal vibe. The second floor, The Palace, was catered to various types of hip-hop from around the world and hosted a variety of DJs that showcased that worldly quality. The third floor, The Night Cap, housed a renown restaurant bar and lounge area that boasted the talents of a multi-star chef who’d gotten tired of traditional corporate dinning and wanted to branch out into something more. To average eyes, that what it appeared to be, but The District was so much more than just a nightclub. It was also a well known meeting place for creatures not well known to human society. The building itself was constructed on Ley Lines without the use of any type of wrought iron only reinforced steel. All creatures of the Hidden World are welcomed here. “So Kristen and Eri are already inside waiting on us, they said the energy inside is A-1 right now!” Xan bounced excitedly next to Sereca in the chilly night air. As they got closer to the door, the bouncer stared at Xan, who stared back at him just as curiously; he was tall, about six foot three, wearing a zero gage hoop through his nose, the top of his hair was spiked and multi-color pastels in a traditional mohawk but the back was long and deep blue. He flicked his tongue out at Xan revealing that it was split with a stud on each side. “Where are you from?” his voice was deep and gravely and made Xan shiver at the surprise of it. Xan’s eyes flashed in surprise, as she debated answering the question, she tipped her chin up meeting his full gaze as she answered. “I’m from Lowndes.” At the mention of the of the town name the bouncer stepped back but leaned his face in closer to Xan’s who stood still not moving as he examined her. His eyes grew wide, a mixture of fear and recognition coloring his face. “So you are. Please come in.” he step aside as Xan and Sereca exchanged glances unsure of what just happened. “Do you know that guy, because he sure acted like he knew you…” Sereca said as you got on the elevator to the second floor. Xan shrugged her shoulders as the doors chimed and slid open to the night club on the second floor. The music of Outkast wrapped around as DJ ReadySet was chopping and screwing ‘Bombs Over Baghdad” Xan tapped Sereca excitedly on the arm as she spotted Kristen and Eri dancing near a table just off the right side of the bar. “I see them! Let’s go!” It took a bit of maneuvering to make their way to the steadily crowding bar over to where Kristen and Eri were dancing. “About time you two made it. We’ve been dancing for almost forty-five minutes now. I’m almost ready to come out my shoes.” Kristen said patting her forehead with a napkin. Sereca twisted her face at the comment. “Don’t do that.” Xan and Eri laughed at the exchange. 

“You sure about your information?” JB said to the voice on the other end of the line. “Okay then small change of plan, tell Kristoff instead of meeting in The Industry, I’ll meet him in the Palace. I’ll be sitting at the bar.” JB ended the call and looked at Yugyeom who was waiting to hear the answers to the other end of the phone call he couldn’t hear. “So what’s up?” he asked, watching as JB twirled a pen between his fingers. “So apparently the council has somehow found out about my meeting with Kristoff tonight. One of my insiders to the club recognize a few of their henchmen posted up inside the Industry. It’s a little to late to find a brand new meeting spot so instead we’ll just take it up a floor to the Palace. I’m in a hip-hop R’n’B mood anyway.” He grinned at Yugyeom before taking a sip of mineral water, spiked with droplets of AB+. Yugyeom huffed and stood up. “Great, now I’ve got to go change my outfit.” Yugyeom stood with his hands on his hips, his leather pants and matching studded leather jacket over his long tank top declaring that ‘punk is over’. “Really Yugy?” JB said laughing. “You and your clothes.” “One must always look the part. But I do have this new suit I just bought, The Palace would be the perfect opportunity to wear it. I’m going home to change I’ll meet you back here as soon as I’m done?” “Yeah sure.” JB replied. Years with him, Yugyeom was fully in tuned with his voice inflections and knew when JB had had a change in mood. “Alright well I’m taking off.” Yugyeom knew that he had to get back home and quickly and get a message off to Wonho directly about the change in meeting tonight. He also needed to find out who JB had working the clubs in order to have them removed from the scene as well for future meetings. He had to control as much as this situation as possible and he knew he only had a limited amount of time to make changes. Back in his home Yugyeom pulled out the burner phone that was direct link to Wonho and quickly sent a text message. 

[Blue 10:55pm] change. The palace. Site compromised.  
[Black 10:55pm] understood.

Yugyeom quickly hid the phone again deep within the hidden panel of his closet and pulled out his suit. He had just buttoned up his pants when his silent alarm tripped notifying him that someone was at his house. He didn’t need to wonder who it was, he automatically knew it was JB popping up. Yugyeom relaxed and pretended as though he wasn’t aware of JB’s presence and continued to get dressed, swaying his hips to the old R’n’B currently playing on the radio station; he gave the full impression of someone completely lost in the music while getting ready for an evening out. “So is this the new suit huh?” JB called out from besides the bed in the middle of his bedroom; Yugyeom turned slowly trying hard not to let his true reaction seep though. “I wasn’t away you had a key to my home JB?” the younger vamp shrugged, “don’t really need one when you’re a master thief.” “Ahh I see. Can we not make breaking and entering in my home a thing? I don’t take kindly to invasion of privacy.” Yugy let his eyes flash at JB as a sign of annoyance; JB took the hint and threw his hands up in an apology. “You’re right that was rather rude of me. I apologize for the intrusion. I’ll wait for you outside.” He left as quietly and as quickly as he came. Yugyeom made a mental note to sweep his home later for surveillance equipment. Still sitting inside his home office, Wonho pocketed the phone and called for Karl to quickly bring the car around front. He had to make get to The District before Yugyeom and JB made it there.

“Party People!” DJReadySet was amped. The energy he produced from the stage was phenomenal. “I haven’t danced this much in forever, I’ve about sweated out my wig!” Sereca shouted out at everyone as she stood at the bar waiting for their time to be served. “This was a great decision coming here for ReadySet instead of going to Leeds. This just might be our new spot!” Eri chirped in excitedly. Xan was about to comment and join the conversation, when she felt the sensation of being watched. At first it was almost unnerving, it simply felt too raw, predatory, but then it softened; it didn’t feel threatening as though she needed to flee from the situation, but she could feel just enough danger to make her pulse race a little. Sereca studied Xan’s face, “oh boy I know that look, what’s up?” “I don’t know, I just feel like I’m being watched.” Both turned a circle scanning the vast club looking for any obvious signs of being watched before turning their focus back to the bartender and their friends. “I don’t know I still feel it but.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, I get it. We’ll just keep an eye on things.” No matter where Xan went or how she moved she felt eyes on her like a second skin. To others that may have felt creepy but she was comforted by it. As quickly as it had began it was gone; apart of her began to long for the feeling. JB was seated in the mezzanine of The Palace watching Xan. The minute he entered the building he felt the pull of her energy and immediately went to go seek it out, just his luck she was in the same area he was going to. As he waited for the arrival of Kristoff he couldn’t help but stare at her, it was like she had her own spotlight shinning down just on her, he could spot her no matter where she moved in the club. He tried to focus in on her scent using all his abilities, she smelled like sea and stars, of earth and rain, like fresh life itself. He was brought out of his fascination by the broad figure of Kristoff sitting down across from him. “Bat Boy, this isn’t the agreed upon location and I’m not at all the comfortable being here with you. I know people that frequent this place so you and I being seeing together isn’t at all favorable.” Kristoff dropped the large yellow envelope on the table in front of JB. “So let me make this quick. That’s everything you’ve asked for, verified by my people twice.” JB casually took his time flipping through the packet, still not saying a word to Kristoff, he paused and tilted his head, his face becoming a bit of an angry scowl as he reread the section. “Are you sure about this, absolutely certain?” his voice thick with anger. “Like I said, verified by my people twice.” JB tapped into his speed and blurred away from the table in one direction, only to stop, circle around and run up behind Kristoff from the opposite side, he whispered low into Kristoff’s ear. “Next time you call me Bat Boy it will be your last.” He’d vanished before Kristoff’s heart made it’s next beat. 

Wonho entered the Palace from the back emergency stairwell outside of the club, slipping inside he glamoured the staff so even if he was seen no one would remember seeing him, not knowing who JB could have inside the club made this situation more complicated that he wanted it to be. He immediately honed in on Yugyeom’s location, using his ability to see through one of his loyalist he was able to spot JB and observe the meeting. Before he could completely focus on everything and concentrate on JB, a smell began to call to him. It was so distracting he could barely concentrate as his heart began to beat faster. He broke his link determined to find the source of it, his grip dented the brass railing of the balcony he was standing in front of as he saw her. She was light and air, beauty and romance, passion and desire; Wonho leaned forward on the railing watching her laugh and smile with her friends. In all his years since Ophelia’s death he’d never seen a more beautiful woman and all he wanted to know was who and what she was. Xan was dancing with Eri when she felt a pull, it was similar to her being watched but this felt different. She couldn’t quite describe what it felt like other than protector. She looked around trying to see if Hyungwon was in the club somewhere enjoying himself with friends, having a good time but she didn’t see him anywhere. Xan smiled to herself and did a little shimmy off beat from the music, this feeling felt warm and good, like sunlight itself beaming on her. “What was that all about!?” Eri said with a laugh looking at her. Xan shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know I just feel really Good!” Eri laughed even harder yelling over the music. “I think that’s that gin kicking in.” “Probably!” Wonho had planned on spending the rest of the night watching her, when his phone vibrated in his pocket; a message from Yugyeom wanting to meet up reminded him of why he was there in the first place. He quickly snapped a few pictures of her and left the club. Xan slowed her dancing and circled around, the smile on her face dimmed a little as she searched around, not completely sure what she was searching for as she spun around. “What’s wrong?” Sereca was now standing next to you looking off in the same direction as her eyes. “I… I don’t know. It’s like something I needed just left and I’m… I don’t know.” “Maybe we should leave it’s already 3am.” Xan flipped her wrist over shocked at how the time had just flown by, she’d never had so much fun clubbing, she hardly noticed how the hours flew by. Outside getting in to the car service back to Sereca’s for a sleep over the sensation of once again being watched slid over Xan, this time it felt closer as she did a quick circle looking for any sign that some one was there watching her and her friends as she got in the car. JB and Wonho weren’t the only ones who noticed Xan inside the club; the minute he stepped inside The Palace, Yugy felt energy like a tidal wave, followed by an aroma that made him salivate and his hips rock. He’d never experienced something so intriguing, so tantalizing, so stimulating. It took all of his restraint to stand his position in order to assist both Wonho and JB in their perspective missions and not go to her immediately. The minute he felt Wonho’s presence in him slip he made his move to follow the mysterious energy, saddened to discover she was leaving. He had no clue who she was or where she’d came from but he’d made it a personal point to find out. 

LeJean sat at the kitchen table swirling his tea cup watching Antionette shell peas. He hummed a tune, the cadence of it slowing as his swirling decreased as well, the air around his salt and pepper locs swirled as one slipped off his shoulder. He stopped humming completely, his eyes fixed as he stared straight ahead, he grunted once and tipped his tea cup upside down on the saucer and waited exactly twenty-five seconds before lifting it up and observing the pattern of the leaves in both the cup and the saucer. He hummed again, this time not the familiar tune from earlier but almost a groan. “What did ya see now LeJean.” Antionette asked, the pace of her shelling never stopping or slowing down. “Not Good Ann, not good. Our girl has stumbled some place she shouldn’t have. I think we might be in for a spell of trouble.” Antionette nodded her head as she continued to shell her beans. “Well now, if trouble comes, we be ready for it, always ready. How bad is it doe?” “I think they got her scent now babe, we gotta be careful and ready if it comes down to things.” Antionette stopped shelling and finally looked up from her bowl, the heterochromia of her eyes seeming to have their own light shining behind them, illuminated like two individual ring lights. “Then we give them the hell they are looking for.” Antionette resumed shelling her beans as LeJean got up to make a fresh cup of tea. 

Wonho sat back in his bed scrolling through the pictures of the young lady he saw in the club. Closing his eyes he could see her more clearly than the pictures on his screen. She was beautiful, vibrant, and something else. Wonho had met countless humans in his centuries but he was certain he’d never met whatever she truly was. As much as that made him curious, he dawned on him he’d never been attracted to anyone since Ophelia; her death still haunted him, and although he made everyone responsible pay with their lives for losing her, he’d never gotten over her. Hundreds of years later and he could still smell her, recall the feeling of her lips against his, the way her body filled his arms, the way her body felt lighter than paper as she simply became nothing more than a pile of ash. He still ached and grieved for her, cried rivers of blood over her. Wonho felt as though Ophelia had saved him. He was disoriented, confused and still injured from his turning when she found him. As terrified as he was of his own self, his appearance his thoughts; this beautiful woman just appeared and extended her hand to him and offered to help him. He’d tried to frighten her away by baring his fangs. Fangs! He had fangs for fuck sake, he just wanted to scare her away and he just wanted to look menacing and they just popped down, cutting his lip in the process. He whimper and flinched at his own self. The woman unafraid and unbothered stepped closer and crouched to face him as he tried to curl into himself, “do not be afraid, for I know what you are.” She flashed fangs of her own and outstretched her hand again. He was filthy, covered in mud, straw, blood and gods only knew what else in this alley in 1700s New York, but this woman wasn’t afraid so he accepted her help, took her hand and went with her. In the carriage ride to her estate he told the tale of how he ended up in this state. 

It was storming, his friend Choi Minho came riding at the speed of light begging Wonho to come help him, his niece Momo had been abducted and he needed all the help in rescuing her. Wonho’s heart stopped beating in his chest, Momo wasn’t just his friend’s niece, Wonho was absolutely in love with her. He mounted his horse and rode it faster and harder than he ever had in his in the blinding rain; by the time he caught up with the initial search party both he and the horse were worn out by finding Momo was paramount over his own fatigue. He and the rest of the men were holding lanterns, the wind outing them with just about every gust, searching a field when they heard her scream. The men flocked to the area where they heard her scream yelling out her name, Marcus LaPoint and his son Edward were the first to get to her. Three men were in a semi circle facing her, she had a pitch fork in her hand waving it bravely around yelling for help when she realized others where in the field looking for her. Minho began yelling at the men to back away from Momo when one turned to face him, what he saw wasn’t a man but something else. The sclera of the eye was a murky red while the irises glowed red with a gold pupil. Marcus barely had time to make sense of what he was looking at when one of the creatures attacked, screaming and in panic he crashed the oil lantern down on the creature and himself setting them both on fire. One of the creature surged forward charging at Momo, she held the pitchfork out, the prongs of it going through it’s chest. The creature let out a piercing scream as its body seemed to become ash and smoke right in front of her eyes. Momo’s grip on the pitchfork intensified as she could hear Minho and Wonho coming closer. The third creature race forward, Minho pulled out his pistol and fired a shot hitting the creature in the shoulder. Shrieking, the creature whipped back around and charged at Momo, Wonho broke off in full speed in the wet grass nearly slipping and tackled the thing before it had a chance to reach Momo. Even with a gaping wound to its shoulder, the creature had incredible strength and fought Wonho tooth and nail. It bit Wonho on the arm just as Momo plunged the pitchfork through the back of it, coming through the other side. It was exactly nine days later before Wonho turned. Running away to avoid scaring or hurting the family and friends that he loved he found himself cowering in an ally. Ophelia took him to her home, got him cleaned up, fed, a comfortable bed to sleep in and the next night a full education about what they were and how they live. He owed Ophelia everything, when he lost her he felt helpless, alone, in raged. Looking back on it now, he’s not entirely proud of his actions in the years following the night that he lost her, but he did what he wanted to make himself feel better; blood spilled, lives lost and linages eradicated by his hands. He’d done it all and in the subsequent years and decades, centuries to follow he’d work hard not to be this angry feral creature. He knew Ophelia would have been angry about the revenge he’d already taken, so he vowed to her ashes that he would be better for the rest of his days. Wonho had successfully done just that, but one thing that he didn’t allow to happen was falling for someone. He was well known, respected and sought after by members of vamperic society but he simply wasn’t capable of feeling that deeply for someone, but tonight, that entity called to him like a siren to a sailor. He laughed at himself thinking of that analogy, and repeated it out loud. “A siren to a sailor, will you lead me to my death or be my salvation?” He closed the screen on his phone just as his internal clock was telling him the sun was rising.


	2. Im Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Is JB

JB rushed to the location listed in the dossier from Kristoff; a mix of emotions swirling beneath his skin. He had his suspicions about who was responsible for his ‘death’ since the beginning; truth be told there was quite a sizeable list of suspects, but three names stuck out more in his mind than the others. Park Jinyoung. They had been everything to each other the years, brothers, friends, enemies, competition, allies fierce business rivals. JB could honestly say few people knew the real him and that was apart of his security, the less someone knew, the less information they had to use against you in the long run; but Jinyoung was different, and that’s what made their fall out so bad and dangerous. It had all started with a business plan gone bad. Bidding for a construction on a new house project was underway, Jinyoung’s principle rival was well know gangster Min Yoongi. Yoongi was the type that wasn’t shy about who he was and what he did exactly, but still he was above the law. If there was a corrupt politician or police official to be found he had them all in his pocket; the police chief, the city planner, the police commissioner and the advisory board, the mayor and there was a rumor he had the governor by the short and curlies as well. He was as untouchable as they come. Even with all this information in front of him Jinyoung was determine to win the bidding war for this development, so he contacted the one person he knew he could count on to do something criminal, JB. The plan was simple, all JB had to do was go to were the construction equipment was being held and simply sabotage all of it. JB was to break in to the facility, damage all of the graters, backhoes, diggers, loaders, excavators, then lastly damage the office via arson. Go home and wait for the news that Jinyoung had won the contract. Easy. In addition to paying JB $100,000.00 upfront, Jinyoung had also supplied him with the plastic explosives. Everything had gone to plan, the two guards at the back of the facility JB easily knocked out with a couple of punches and an injection of alprazolam; he was making his way through the massive storage yard of equipment placing little pinches of plastic explosives on the engines of equipment. He knew that he had to be strategic in the placement, if he placed them too closely together the chain reaction he wanted to created to would ruined and could possibly cost him his life. He needed to make sure everything was time perfectly. Two molotov cocktails thrown into the office to start the fire then the others placed either on the engine of the machinery or on the ground near it, so that the explosion would spread the liquid and fire. Again easy. Everything was going to task until the first explosion happened exactly twelve minutes before it was supposed to, and then a second and third and fourth. JB was panicking, he hadn’t finished placing all of the explosives, he was nearly done but his plan was to be far from the scene by the time the action started, not only was he not far away he was in the thick of it. He could hear the yelling of the other guards from the far end of the lot followed by sirens in the distance. He needed to get the hell away from the lot as fast as possible. JB uncharacteristically distracted stumbled forward as the bullet wizzed through his arm. He cursed, clutching his arm and running, ducking and dodging bullets, while mentally remembering the sequence he had placed the explosives, he was currently in a section that could explode in the next three minutes by his mental count from the first explosions and he was honestly terrified. He made his away to the far end of the lot away from the equipment near a storage shed and slipped inside. The hole in his arm was bleeding profusely and he knew he needed to stop the bleeding as quickly as possible. JB gripped the flashlight between his teeth and cut away a strip of his t-shirt and began to wrap it around his arm, fashioning a tourniquet. Turning off the flashlight, he listened for the explosions, followed by screaming and footsteps as he waited for his opportunity to slip out. After a few tense minutes of hiding, a fight in which JB had to use his knife to survive he managed to make it to the south end of the lot, hop the fence and escaped. His face had remained covered the entire time as well as gloves on his hands but there were so just too many mistakes he couldn’t account for that could have possibly lead to his identification, and the first he felt was agreeing to do this job for Jinyoung in the first place, so JB figured, Jinyoung would be the first place he would go once he established his alibi. 

Earlier in the evening JB was at his favorite dive bar that had suddenly became popular and crowded lately, which was perfect, located only fifteen minutes walking slowly, he could sit there made sure he was seen and nurse drinks, then once the bar started to get packed, slip out the back by the security camera that he disabled. Jogging to the site and not becoming winded, JB could have made it there in nine minutes comfortably. The placement of the explosives and the starting of the fire should have been no more than twenty-five minutes, then the return trip to the bar. All in all a roughly a forty minute trip beginning to end. In a crowded bar, with live music and an understaffed bar, he could slip out and back in undetected. Even though he knew he needed to get his arm checked out, making sure that he was seen at the bar during this time was critical. He slipped back in through the backdoor and went into the bathroom into a stall to check out his arm. Thankfully the bullet went clean through the fleshy part of his arm, he knew for the most part he wouldn’t have any long term damage but he needed to go get stitched up; he was dreading that conversation. He hated when he had to involve Siamone when he got injured. Siamone was the one good thing JB had in his life, all four feet eleven inches of her, she understood that his hand’s weren’t always the cleanest but she still loved him anyway. He checked the time on his watch, Siamone’s shift at the hospital wouldn’t be over for another thirty-five minutes, he observed the way blood was soaking into the strip of cloth he had wrapped around the wound, he wondered if he could honestly wait that long. He tore enough strip off of his shirt and rewrapped his arm. On the way out of the bathroom he bumped into a waitress, Sandy, with a tray of beers stole one with a wink and positioned himself on the wall next to the pay phone; he needed to think and figure out just how things went so wrong. He knew it wasn’t the timers, he’d constructed each one of them himself. Could it have been one of the guards discovered the explosives went tinkering with it which caused the first explosions? ‘Maybe, but that would only account for two of the explosions. After that the guards would have been smart enough not to mess with the other ones.’ JB thought to himself, there was only one conclusion left, the materials he’d received from Jinyoung had to have been flawed; that was legit the only logical answer, and if it was in fact the answer he was going to kill Jinyoung. As he leaned against the wall thinking he grew angrier and angrier. “Hey Sugar, what got your boxers all in a bunch? Anything a shot and another beer will fix?” Sandy ask sliding in front of JB with an empty tray. “Hey no, sorry I just remembered an engagement I going to be late for is all.” He purposely used his injured arm, pulling out his wallet taking out a twenty dollar bill and giving it to Sandy. “Keep the change sweetheart, I gotta go.” 

He made his way to the parking lot and into his car and drove to the hospital where Siamone worked. He walked to the reception desk where he saw her short frame at the back counter filling out paperwork. “Excuse me I’m looking for a four, eleven slice of perfection to know where I could her?” Siamone immediately recognized his smooth voice, laughed and replied without ever turning around. “You know we placed an order for more just yesterday and they haven’t been delivered yet. Maybe you should try next week.” Siamone turned around grinning at him and walked around the counter to greet him with affection; when she hugged him and he tensed and flinched she took a step back to assess him. The easy smile he was wearing didn’t match his eyes which came off as anxious and stressed. “What’s wrong?” she whispered softly. JB sat down in one of the empty chairs across from the nurses station as Siamone was right on his heels and took the seat next to him. “I umm had a little accident, I’m not sure how bad it is, I think we can wait until we get home though.” “What happened JB?” he sighed heavily, he hated this part, he hated this part more than anything, the worry and panic that was about to cloud her face hearing what had happened tonight. Had he thought about it earlier he would left her a message driven two towns over and gotten his arm treated, it was too late for that now. “It’s just a flesh wound, through and through but it’s bleeding a little more heavily that I would like is all.” “when you stand up limp just a little bit and walk into exam three.” She said quietly before going into her act. “Baby! I told you about just leaving your bowling bag on the floor, you know it’s probably broken right?” JB tried not to grin at her act. “But sweetheart, it’s so convenient to just leave it right there that way when I’m ready to go, its just a quick scoop and I’m out the door.” “Come on, exam three let’s get it checked out.” JB stood and instead of limping, he shuffled into the exam room which appeared closer to his natural gate and went in to the room where Siamone closed the door and locked it. They continued to speak in hushed tones. “Where?” “On my bicep, in and out.” Siamone pulled out a suture kit while JB slipped off his jacket, she carefully unwrapped his arm relieved to see that the blood was starting to coagulate and began to assess the wound. “How does your hand and fingers feel, any tingliness or numbness?” JB shook his head no. “Flex your fingers and make a fist for me.” JB did as instructed. “okay, let’s get you cleaned and stitched and home okay.” After dressing the wound JB hoped up and threw his jacket back on. “Remember you’ve got broken toes, your middle two are currently taped okay.” Siamone whispered before meticulously leaning the medical waste receptacle on it’s side and discarded the materials used on JB down the side and toward the bottom of it. JB shuffled back out to the car with Siamone in tow, the kept the conversation light as they got home. They had a system of non-traceable communication, white boards. Before they could even start the conversation, Siamone turned the TV, a late breaking news story had interrupted the normal late night programming. “An explosion at a construction storage yard, has the city in panic as firefighters scramble to put out the massive blaze.” Siamone immediately turned to JB, his stoic expression answer the first question she had been burning to ask him. She picked up the white board and wrote out ‘WHY???’ he sighed wearily and picked up his own white board and wrote ‘4 Jinyoung. Something went wrong.’ Siamone, closed her eyes and shook her head, she wasn’t surprised that Jinyoung was involved, over the years she’d tried to figure out their relationship and simply couldn’t figure it out, they were rivals yet fiercely protective of each other; it truly was like a big sibling younger sibling relationship. Only they were allowed to pick on each other, any one else would suffer the consequences. JB wrote ‘need to go out. Need to see him.’ Siamone furiously shook her head no ‘no not tonight not safe please not tonight’ ‘baby I love you need to go this was not the plan need to have things understood.’ ‘JB PLEASE’ reading the words and seeing her eyes, JB could hear her pleading for him to stay home as if she’d spoken the words. He hated worrying her, as much bullshit, stress and harm he was willing to cause to other people he refused to bring any of those things to Siamone. He wiped his board clean, took hers from her hands, cleaned hers and pulled her in to his arms; her much thicker frame covering his body as he kissed her creamy pecan colored skin. “I love you so much, I’m sorry I worry you.” He spoke into the top of her head as she leaned against his chest. “Come on, let’s go upstairs, I know you’re ready to take your wig off…” he let his offer dangle in the air as she rolled her eyes at him “If you come with me, after your shower, I’ll massage you with cocoa butter and I’ll grease your scalp just like you like it.” At the mention of having her scalp greased Siamone smirked and looked up at him. “You know I would have settled for a cocoa butter massage and the pint of ice cream in the freezer but your offer is accepted on one other condition, you stay home tomorrow.” JB nodded wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

The next morning as she was leaving for work, Siamone took a minute to pause and stare at JB still in bed asleep; she walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead, his eyes opening and closing softly as he blinked himself alert. “Shh don’t wake up I just wanted to kiss you good bye. Keep it casual today okay.” He nodded sleepily, giving her hug before she left for work. Hours later, alert and pissed off JB wanted to live up to his promise to Siamone to keep things easy and avoid Jinyoung but he needed to know just what the hell happened the night before. He put on a disguise and left the house via the back alley; borrowing a car of a friend he drove over to Jinyoung’s office building hoping to catch him. Upon entering he heard a piece of the conversation from two members of his secretarial pool commenting on, Jinyoung not being in and it being unsure when he would return. Immediately JB suspicions went from ‘maybe he was involved’ to ‘that motherfucker!’. Going back home and pulling out his equipment, JB accessed the bugs he had planted in Jinyoung’s home and office in attempt to track down his whereabouts. The morning of the sabotage JB learned Jinyoung had a scheduled business trip at least two weeks in advance. It took some time but after hacking in to his security camera JB was able to hear and see his movements the week before; including a phone call he took. “Yeah it’s a done deal at this point. It’s going to happen; there’s an understanding between us. Yeah. Sunday at noon. Okay.” JB folded his arms across his chest as he listened to the one-sided conversation wonder who was on the other end of the phone call. “Okay Jinyoung, two can play this game.” JB said out loud to himself. He was in his workshop, where he did all of his transactions and did his best to keep his crime life separate from home life with Siamone. He needed to come up with a viable plan to get the information he needed out of Jinyoung as well as protecting himself from Min Yoongi. The way JB saw thing he had three choices, he could one) go find Jinyoung and get what he needed, two) wait for him to come back and stew in his anger even longer or three) he could go to Yoongi and sell out Jinyoung. He knew that if he opted for option three there was no turning back. That was fully getting in bed with the mob something he’s done his damndest to avoid, being a silent opposition to them was one thing but having them know who he was, was an entirely other story. He decided that he would ignore option three all together, keep a low profile and waiting out/on Jinyoung. 

It was the third day of JB staking out Jinyoung’s whereabouts; posing as a member of their rotating janitorial team he managed to bug his secretary’s station and learned that Jinyoung was to be arriving the following Friday. Immediately JB started formulating a plan to ambush Jinyoung and get to the bottom of what happened at the storage yard. He would break into Jinyoung’s home via the back of the house that was covered entirely by a privacy fence and simply wait for him. He was preparing his bag of tools for the evening his garage when a breaking news story interrupted the day time programming he was watching. “Business man and philanthropist Park Jinyoung had been abducted.” The reporter said on the T.V. “Son of a bitch!” JB yelled pausing his packing to turn up the volume on the television. Grainy black and white security footage showed Jinyoung at gun point being pushed into a black mini van with no plates or identifiable markers. Jinyoung’s secretary had been inside of the private airport when the mini van drove around the side of the building, three men hopped out pointed semi-automatic weapons at Jinyoung and pushed him inside the van and drove off. The secretary not sure what to do immediately called the police. JB flopped down in the chair in his garage, trying to regroup. There was no doubt in his mind who was responsible for this kidnapping, Min Yoongi. If Yoongi had Jinyoung, JB knew without a shadow of a doubt there would only be a matter of time before Jinyoung talked, he was a business man who preferred to use his mind, words and money over his fist in order to get things done; any physical pressure and Jinyoung would definitely talk. Instantly JB knew he had to leave, if only to keep Siamone safe until things settled down he knew he had to go. He abandoned the packing he was doing and left for the hospital to go see Siamone. 

“Baby, what’s so important you had them page me, is it your arm?” Siamone asked as she and JB stood in the parking lot. JB shook his head ‘no’ a sad expression on his face; Siamone’s face slipped in to a concern frown. “JB what’s wrong?” she could feel her heart already breaking as she stood there studying his features memorizing his face. “Baby listen, about the other night. I think I need to leave just for a little while. Just so I can make sure I keep you safe. I think some things are happening and if they are the way that I think that they are, I need to make sure you are as far away from it as possible. As soon as I know things are okay I’ll come back or at the very least I’ll contact you and let you know where I am and we can make plans from there, but for now I really need to leave I’m so sorry okay.” “JB no, don’t leave. Baby whatever is going on I’m sure it will be okay, I don’t want you to go.” JB came forward and cupped her face and kissed her lips, she was beginning to cry and it was tearing up his heart. “Baby listen, I’m so sorry Siamone, but I got caught up in some shit that I shouldn’t have and I the last thing I want is for you to get caught up in it too. I promise when things are safe I’ll come back. I love you okay. The only reason I’m leaving is because I love you and I just want you to be okay.” He brought her closer to him and as he bent down to hug her fully, Siamone stood four feet eleven inches tall and compared to JB’s six foot even stature, as tiny as she was he thought that she was the biggest thing in any room. “I love you and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll come back as soon as I know it’s okay.” He kissed her a few more times before leaving her in the parking garage, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Back at the home they shared, JB took the time to write Siamone a love letter. He loved her, he loved her with absolutely every part of him and leaving her was breaking his heart. He didn’t know when he would be back but he needed her to know that no matter how long he would be gone, she would forever have his heart. After writing the letter, he packed a duffle bag of essentials and left. He was roughly thirty miles outside of the city when his burner phone rang. Only two people had that number, Jinyoung and Siamone. He looked at the time and thought that Siamone should have still been at work but possibly came home early because she was upset, he answered it, pretending to be upbeat and lighthearted. “Hi Sweetheart, I miss you too.” “J…B… listen it’s me… Jinyoung.” JB clenched his jaw as his gripped tightened on the steering wheel. He inhaled deeply before acknowledging the voice on the other end of the phone. “What do you want Jinyoung?” his voice was flat and void of emotion. “JB, please, we need to talk, can you meet me at my office?” “No can do Jinyoung, I’m no where near the city right now.” “What about meeting me in Marietta?” JB was ten minutes from Marietta; he knew it was a set up everything in him screamed it’s a set up but he needed answers and he needed an understanding of just how deep shit truly was. “And just where would you like me to meet you Jinyoung?” “Pearl street. I have a building on Pearl street. Tonight at eight p.m.” “Yeah, eight p.m. I’ll be there.” JB disconnected the call and took the exit to Marietta.


	3. Origins of JB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to JB in Marietta

Unknown to Jinyoung was JB’s proximity to Marietta, he was only about ten minutes away from away, and another two minutes outside of Pearl Street. That gave him more than enough time to find a vantage point, hack the security system and see what it was he was walking into. The building itself was a storage warehouse. There seemed to be a regular staff of a receptionist, two security guards and an office manager. He watched as people entered and left the building, paying fees, visiting storage units, loading and unloading. JB didn’t trust the situation at all, even though he could see the ongoing inside the building he knew this was most definitely a set up and unfortunately for him there was no way that he could prevent the inevitable he just needed to prepare himself as best he could. Roughly six hours later, and hour after the business has closed and the staff had left for the night three large SUV’s pulled up, a disheveled Jinyoung limped out of the lead car, went to the front door and unlocked it, soon the occupants of the other two cars got out and went inside. JB observed all of this through his binoculars seated on the hood of his car. He sat there contemplating his life, everything he had done, the highs, the lows, the regrets but all his thoughts came back to Siamone. Everything inside of him screamed ‘you walk in there, you will meet your death’, he refused to let this be the last chapter of his life. So he did the only sensible thing that he could do; he discarded his burner phone and backed out of the parking space without his lights on, as to not cause suspicion and left. 

JB was in Galveston keeping a low profile working on a shrimp boat, when dumb luck caught up to him. It had been roughly six months since he’d left his old life behind. During that time he wore a wig and a fake beard until his own hair grew out to those lengths where he could discard them. He was at home eating dinner, watching the news when a particular news story caught his attention. “Business owner and philanthropist Park Jinyoung will be in Houston this week to officially become the newest investor in the Astro Dome rejuvenation project. The dome which has been closed for several years now has been marked a historical landmark and extreme efforts has been underway to rebuild the structure; after city council had a four to three decision to revitalize the massive structure opposite of tearing it down.” JB put down his fork and knife and leaned back into his seat. Not a day went by where he didn’t think about Jinyoung, Siamone and the life he left behind. He still needed answers about that night and how everything went so wrong. Immediately JB pulled out his old duffle bag and started hatching a plan. A few things that JB did exceptionally well was meet people, make contacts and know when and when not to be seen. So he stated putting out calls to the contacts and friends he’d made not only at the airport but various hotel workers, as well as bar staff. You’d be surprised what information you could collect with two free pounds of jumbo gulf port shrimp. It only took JB three hours to learn that Jinyoung would be flying into Hobby Airport and staying at the Hotel Granduca and in the Residenza Imperatore suit; a few hours more and JB had almost the complete schedule of Jinyoung’s first two days in Houston. Finally he was going to get the answers he was looking for. 

The morning of the encounter JB blended in seamlessly as a part of hotel staff. He trimmed his beard and had his long shoulder length hair brushed and pulled back into a neat ponytail. The area in which the breakfast meeting was being held he wasn’t able to be apart of the serving team for it, but it did allow him his first glance of his old time frenemy Park Jinyoung. At the immediate sight of him JB was filled with an unexpected emotion he hadn’t counted on sadness. In his lifestyle JB didn’t honestly make true friends. He could count on one hand with leftovers how many people honestly truly knew him; he considered Jinyoung to be one of those select few, seeing him now reminded JB that he had actually missed him. He missed the friend that he’d known since he was just a teen picking pockets just for sport, getting in to trouble but getting off because of the wealth of the Park family. JB had been afford some luxuries he never would have been privy too on his own, but with Jinyoung it was just a matter of a request and it was done. A pang of loneliness rang inside of him thinking of the nights they had spent on his rooftop drinking beers, talking about conquests in their personal and business lives. Nights spent on the couch falling sleep after one of Siamone’s Italian dinners and the itis kicked in and over took them both. As angry as he was, he also realized he simply missed his friend. JB quickly exited the area and went upstairs to prepare breaking into Jinyoung’s room later that evening. Pushing the cart of house keeping supplies he made his way up to the executive floor; JB wasn’t at all surprised to see guards at the front of the suite, he had expected as such. “Housekeeping!” he announced cheerfully rolling closer to the two men guarding the room. The taller of the two smirked at him before shaking his head. “Not the cute maid I was hoping for at all.” He said to his partner, his partner took his time assessing JB from head to toe and shook his head, “maybe not, but he’s definitely the cute maid I was hoping for.” He gave JB and easy smile which he returned in earnest. “Anyway, check in with the concierge to see what is needed. Maid or not, I don’t want just anyone poking around inside Mr. Park’s room.” The shorter of the two men, nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and connected to a number. “Yes Mr. Jaurez, we have housekeeping outside. Yes sir, I’ll let him in.” disconnecting the call, the shorter of the two pulled out his key card and pressed it against the lock at the door and escorted JB as his cart inside. “My name is Kai by the way.” the bodyguard stated casually and sliding JB another easy smile. “Freddy.” JB said pointing at his nametag. Kai hummed pleasantly “hmm, Freddy..” he spoke the name as though he was testing out how he felt saying it. “Well Freddy, I’ll be standing right there against that wall, please feel free to get to work.” JB had suspected that he would not be left alone in the suite to clean, however he had anticipated this and was prepare. Picking up the separate bin in which he had his cleaning supplies, he entered the bathroom and began cleaning. Unwrapping the roll of toilet paper he removed the small patch that was inside the roll against the cardboard and attached it to the counter. The tiny square blended in flawlessly with the background of the counter. After cleaning the bathroom, JB moved to the bedroom. He started by putting fresh glasses on the bar and assessing to see if any items needed to be restocked; this time he attached a square to the inside of the cabinet door. Taking out the electric mop he began to clean the area near the back door and finally out on the veranda itself where he placed two squares on the outside of the door. Being satisfied not only with his surveillance but his actual cleaning job he reloaded all the items on the cart just as Mr. Jaurez was entering the suite to inspect his work. Having been given the seal of approval JB left the suit and went about the rest of his work. Much later that night, JB sat at an outside patio table of a café directly across from the veranda where Jinyoung was currently sitting having his dinner. Using the devices he’d placed around the suite earlier in the day, JB sat eating his meal listening to Jinyoung’s conversations. He learned everything he needed to in order to follow Jinyoung’s movement for the rest of the week, as well as all the information he needed to finally get a moment alone with him. Hearing all that he needed, he bought another sandwich to go and left for home to finish preparing for his encounter with Jinyoung.

JB learned that there would be an open gala to celebrate the restoration of the Astro Dome and finally reveal what the revitalized space would like upon completion and JB knew that would be his one golden opportunity. Hair parted to the right, bangs up, exposed forehead, JB admired his reflection in the mirror in his full tuxedo and smiled at himself; not for nothing but Jaebum cleaned up exceptionally well. Walking around the gala, JB did his best mingling while keeping surveillance on Jinyoung. He kept a close watch on who he was talking with and the men who knew to be his security team; with the aide of his friends Rose and Jennie, he caused a small distraction with the security team and Jinyoung resulting in Jinyoung running into the men’s room, JB quickly followed him inside and placed a magnetic lock on the door. “Long time no see old friend.” JB announced, his voice even and cool. Jinyoung felt all the hair stand on edge on his body, the unmistakable pitch of JB’s voice still reverberating in his ears. His eyes the size of pie tins, his mouth a full capital ‘O’ he backed against the counter and his brain stuttered to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing. Jinyoung’s body began to buckle and physically become weak as his grip tighten on the bathroom counter he still slid to the floor. “Now, now old friend, I didn’t think you would be that surprised to see me.” JB said casually leaning against the bathroom door with both his arms and legs crossed. He leaned forward and confidently strode to the shocked Jinyoung and helped him stand up. “There, much better. You and I have so much to discuss.” “Jae-Jaebum!” Jinyoung crashed against his friend hugging him as tightly as he could sobbing; the tears he was shedding surprising both himself and JB, who abruptly pushed him back. “You have no right to speak my name.” JB hissed. “I just want to know right here right now, what the fuck happened that night Jinyoung? And I swear if you lie to me you will regret everything. I’ve got more than enough to expose you, including the underside of this revitalization project you’re doing. Some way apart of your truth will become known tonight.” “I’m, I’m so sorry. I’m so, sorry JB. Everything about that night it was cursed from the beginning and I just didn’t know.” “Who gave you the explosives that you gave to me Jinyoung?” Jinyoung swallowed hard and nodded. “I had a silent partner that wanted to remain silent, he wanted to get rid of Min Yoongi for his own personal reasons, I didn’t ask he didn’t tell. When I saw that Min Yoongi was putting in a bid for the construction project I was ready to back out. This guy contacted me, said that if I wanted a bid he knew a way to make it mine. All I had to do was bid like normal and he would give me a plan. Once I got the plan I knew that I couldn’t do this on my own and the only person I knew that could have possibly helped me out with things was you. If something went wrong that night I’m so sorry. I didn’t know just who he was. I’d heard his name whispered in circles but I just wanted the contract.” Jinyoung blubbered. “And the day you called me for the meeting and I watched you hobble out of a car?” “Those were Yoongi’s men. He figured he knew I something as soon as I got off the plane they ambushed me. I would have met my end that day if it wasn’t for… Him.” JB eyed Jinyoung suspiciously. “Him?” “My protector, silent partner, he’s the one that is protecting me from Yoongi now. The security that I have now are his. He was tracking me, as soon Yoongi’s team got tired of waiting for you to show up he showed up and handled the situation. I tried to get you to come back, to let you know it would be safe that he would protect you. No one could find you not even Siamone.” At the mention of Siamone, JB became instantly angry and slammed Jinyoung against the wall. “She had better always stay safe. I swear if she gets hurt I will end all of you.” A heavy knock wrapped at the door. “Jinyoung are you alright in there?” the knob flipped up and down as some one attempted to open the door. “I’m fine, I’m fine. My umm stomach is upset, I didn’t want to anyone to walk in I become embarrassed.” “Okay.” Jinyoung lowered his voice before addressing JB again. “Listen, it’s not safe for you. Yoongi is still looking for you. I’m sorry I gave him your name. I really am. I was scared I was so scared.” “So you really were willing to trade my life for yours.” “I-I…” Jinyoung stuttered as JB dragged him into a stall and dunked his head in a toilet flushing it repeatedly; pulling him up to make sure he didn’t drown. “Now you’re going to walk out of this bathroom, give your security team some lame reason as to why you’re looking like the wet filthy rat you are. You will speak nothing of me, but just understand this is not over yet. This is far from over between us.” JB stood on the opposite behind the door and removed the magnetic lock and practically shoved Jinyoung out of the door. He could hear the brief conversation on the other side of the door. He waited exactly ten minutes before he exited the bathroom; unfortunately for him it wasn’t long enough. He never sensed the presents of someone near him before he was snatched, put in a sleeper hold and passed out. Flashes of his body being abused, ravished and assaulted still haunt him. When he woke up several days later filthy, confused and disoriented he had no idea just what exactly had happened to him or the new life he now had. He simply knew he would stop at all cost to find out who was responsible, why it happened and make them pay.


	4. Secrets Kept and Tales Not Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks with Grandmaw and Papa & A meeting of the council

After a fantastic weekend spent with Sereca, Xan pulled up in the driveway of her grandparents house and stretched. The dogs barked happily and bounced around excite to see her back home. Walking into the house she heard the ruckus and knew the cause of it; Granmaw and Papa were in the kitchen playing tonk with the neighbor Ms. Bass, and as always they were accusing Papa of cheating. “Are you ladies picking on my poor sweet Papa?” Xan had the biggest smile on her face as she draped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she rested her chin over his shoulder. “HEY! There’s my Baby girl!” He patted the side of her face, before laying his hand on her arm and swayed from side to side gently. “Oh of course she shows up now, she just always know when you need saving LeJean” Grandmaw said with a big chuckle. “Just look at you Alexandria, I swear you just get prettier and prettier every time I see you!” Ms. Bass commented making her blush and shake her head ‘no’. “Betty, didn’t you say you needed to get home and start those beans before Joseph got home?” Grandmaw said, taking a sip of her tea. “Oh my crawfish and crabs, is it after four already?” Ms. Bass exclaimed, “Yes ma’am it’s already four-thirty.” Xan replied. “Oh shit, I gotta go Antoinette, LeJean, yall have a good one. Xan, you just as cute as ever. You know Romulus is coming into town next week, maybe yall can go out to dinner?” She said with a big suggestive smile. “Ahh, next week, I’ll just have to let you know.” Xan said, making a mental note to be as scarce as possible.

     “She is forever trying to set my Baby girl up with one of her crusty ass nephews.” LeJean said as he got to work clearing up the cards and cleaning up from the visit. Xan grunted in full agreement, as she sat down in the chair Ms. Bass had once occupied; “I know and Romulus, eww, he always looks like he needs something, a bath, a shower, food, rehab. Like Something!” LeJean cackled behind Xan, his laugh making her laugh as well. Antoinette slapped the table to make the two of them settled. “LeJean come sit, no better time than the present she said looking at Xan with a half smile.” “Uh oh, I know that look, am I in trouble?” Xan asked cautiously as LeJean took his seat next to Antoinette “No not in trouble, we’re just curious where you and Sereca went last night is all?” “Oh That! So last night we went to The District, specifically The Palace.” Hearing the name both grandparents flashed each other a look. “While you were there, did you feel anything odd or different?” Xan sat back taking a sip from her tea. “Umm, now that you mention it, I felt like I was being watched. That’s not so strange a place like that full of people its to be expected. But it happened exactly three times, and each time felt different from the first. The first two times it was like opposites; almost like fire and ice if that makes sense. One was intense and passionate like the energy was pulling, the second was the same, except it felt more calm and soothing whereas the other was just almost wild and feral. That happened when I was inside, I tried to see if I saw anyone looking at me or watching me but I saw no one. And then when I was leaving, I felt it again, but I can’t really explain it. I didn’t feel fear or anything I just felt like I was being watched.” Antoinette reached across the table and took hold on Xan’s hand as she let out a heavy sigh. “Sweetheart, that place, you must be exceptionally cautious and weary of that place. It could be dangerous for you.” “Dangerous?! Why?” Xan could see the confliction in her grandmother’s face as she attempted to figure out an answer. “How does this connect to my parents Granmaw?” Antoinette flinched back in her seat as Xan posed the question. “Why would you ask that?” “Because anything having to do with my parents are the only time you and Papa ever act like how you are now. I’m twenty three and I cannot even recall fully seeing a picture of them. I have this vague memory of me seeing a picture of a couple who I think may have been my parents and then, I don’t know something happened and I can’t remember past that, I cannot even remember what the couple looked like and its not fair! Why won’t you tell me anything about them?! Let me see who they were?!” Xan didn’t know why she was becoming so upset, she simply knew that the mystery surrounding her parents had been on her mind more and more lately and she simply needed answers. She was a fully grown adult and whatever secrets they had, good or bad she was more than prepared to accept them and acknowledge whoever they were as hers. LeJean sighed heavily, his heart hurt. When Xan’s mother passed on he’d lost his only child, his baby, his daughter; raising her daughter he was reminded every day of the person she was, the person she would have grown into and how amazing her life would have been. His voice was thick with emotions as he spoke. “Your parents, were the best people. Your mother,” he paused, taking a deep breath gathering himself, “she was perfect. Every single moment of your life, you remind me of just how perfect she was. Every ounce of her, I see reflected in you.” The emotion in LeJean’s voice broke Xan’s heart, she completely forgot about her own feelings as she got out the chair and rushed over to him; hugging him as tightly as she could, her tears landing against his shirt. “I miss them! Is it weird that I miss two people that I never even knew?” Xan cried against her grandfather as he pulled her in his lap and held her like a small child rocking her back and forth. “Of course you miss them. They are your parents. As great as a job as your grandmother and I do, we can never replace them; and no one is more sorry than the two of us, that you had to grow up without them.” He spoke softly to her she was asleep before she knew it. LeJean kissed the top of her head as Antoinette shook her head. “LeJean, sandman…” Antoinette said referencing the sleeping spell LeJean casted. “She was upset and we are unsure about the answers she wants, it was best.” “Maybe it’s time we tell her. Maybe if she knew the truth, the whole truth, we could prepare her for the dangers that will always follow her. We can cast every protection spell and incantation that we know, but the truth of the matter is, we are not everywhere and we cannot shelter her and stop her from living her life. We know she wants to travel the world explore new countries and I will not stifle her life or her ambitions.” LeJean murmured still cradling his granddaughter. It had been his decision to shield Xan away from The Hidden World for as long as possible, but even he knew deep down there would come a day when secrets would have to be revealed.

     When Xan woke up she was in her room, on her bed; a familiar face perched in the window seat of the bay window, book in hand reading, appearing as content as a cat in a meat house. “Gwonnie!” slightly startled Hyungwon fumble his book before looking over and flashing Xan the brightest smile. “Ahh Sleeping Beauty is awake I see, and she didn’t even need a kiss from a handsome prince.” He smirked at her as she patted what she deemed was his side of the bed ages ago. He plopped down with a thud next to her, crossing his legs at the ankles and smiled at her. “So I heard you had a pretty wild weekend.” He said nonchalantly “Oh my gosh Gwon! We went to The Palace it was incredible! And since we were still in the uptown frame of mind, we did brunch at The Benton, then shopping, then dinner at Melvin’s. Then she made me cook for her before I came home today, because we know Sereca refuses to cook. Hey how did you know about my weekend?” Hyungwon simply shook his head giving you the best judging you expression. “You were messaging me from the club and sent me several drunk messages from the bathroom, I could hear you peeing.” Xan flopped over laughing. “Oh my gosh! Gwooooon! I’m so sorry. The peeing message was suppose to go to Sereca because she was harassing me.” “I know I heard the messages.” But talk to me about being at The Palace, what made you go there?” Xan repositioned herself on the bed turning to face Hyungwon crossing her legs native style, her eyes as bright as the sun in the sky. “DJ ReadySet was spinning! Plus, I’ve always wanted to go to The District. I don’t know what it is but there’s just something about it that is just a different energy feel. Standing in line seeing all the different circles mingling with no judgement of each other was amazing.” Xan shrugged as she talked, “I don’t know what it is but there’s just something electric about that place!” Hyungwon nodded his head listening. “Tell me honestly, did you notice anything strange or anything odd happened?” Xan scrunched her face and leaned back slightly. “Why is everyone asking me that? But truthfully, when we first got there the bouncer at the door. There was something odd about him; and he asked who I was and where I was from and when I told him, he leaned in close to me then took a step back eyeing me up and down and smiled at me like he knew me and said yes you are and then basically let Sereca and I skip the line. I just figured he knew Grandmaw and Papa; but I don’t know the whole thing was just different.” Hyungwon grew cautious at the mention of the exchange. “What did he look like Xan?” “Umm, he was tall he had a spiked mohawk but a mullet in the back, a large gauge through his nose oh and his tongue was split with a stud on each side.” Hyungwon breathed a visible sigh of relief. “That was Rocky, he’s a good guy.” Xan eyed Hyungwon suspiciously “Why did that make you nervous?” Hyungwon hummed while readjusting himself on the bed. “Gwon, what’s going on? Grandmaw and Papa were acting weird ever since I got home and now you with the questions, what’s really happening right now Gwon?” Xan could see Hyungwon weighting her question in his mind, the gentle way his forehead creased and his lips pursed and twisted to the side. “Just be careful Xan. There are a lot of people would love to use your influence.” “Influence?! What influence? I literally work for my grandparents and whereas our business is successful it’s nothing to change the political make up of the city.” Hyungwon drummed his long slender fingers against his thigh and shook his head, “maybe the influence is from your grandparents. In any event, just be careful okay.” “But that answers nothing Hyungwon. I know you know more than you’re telling me right now, I can feel it.” Xan huffed. Hyungwon sighed, he knew that deep down she knew he knew more than what he let on, that it wasn’t just a hunch she had but clear undeniable truth. “Just know that individuals will always look to use an advantage to get ahead, and that they are not above using someone as precious as you are to gain any advantage they can. Simply be aware of your surroundings and give into your instincts. If a situation feels unsafe, avoid it. If something makes your guts churn in an uneasy matter pay attention to that feeling and allow it to guide you.” Hyungwon’s words felt less like a vague answer and more like a set of instructions Xan couldn’t help but memorize, the expression on his face further solidifying that feeling. She was about to question him further when Granmaw called them both down for dinner.

     “I call to order this meeting of The Council.” Wonho’s voice rang out. “Let us start by initiating a roll call, Karl would you begin please.” “Yes Lord Lee.” Karl stood up and unrolled the long scroll and began reading the list of names. “Lord Kim Taehyung.” “Present, seconded by Choi Seung Cheol.” “Lady Ahn Hyo Jin.” “Present, seconded by Heo Sol Ji.” “Lord Kim Namjoon.” “Present, seconded by Song Min Ho.” “Lord Choi Seung-Hyun” “Present, seconded by Kim Seokjin.” “Lady Park Jihyo.” “Present, seconded by Minatozaki Sana.” “Lord Lee Hyunjun.” “Present, seconded by Lim Soojung” “Lord Cha Hak Yeon.” “Present, seconded by Jung Taekwoon.” “Lady Kim Minjoo.” “Present, seconded by Ahn Yujin.” “Matrix Amber Liu.” “Present, seconded by Krstal Jung.” “Mister Alan Z.” “Present seconded by Matthew Kim.” “Lord Jung Yoon Oh.” “Present, seconded by Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul.” Karl proceeded to place his seal at the end of the scroll and presented it to Wonho, who acknowledge the names before Karl left with it. 

   "I call to order the tenth meeting of the joint council. The agenda for this meeting is outline the guidelines for living side by side with humans; specifically outlawing human farming and hunting.” There were slight murmurs coming from the members at the table. “What we are currently presented with is an agreement with all the local blood banks and hospitals to fund twenty-five percent of all stores to our individual areas. Thanks largely in part to our Matrix Amber Liu, Mister Alan Z and Lord Jung Yoon Oh; this deal along with the all the advances we have made with synthetic blood is more than enough to sustain all of our clans for years in the future. The risk of hunting, glamouring and healing humans, farming families for generations at the risk of rebellion and exposure is no longer needed.” Hyunjun was the first to submit his displeasure at the proposed accord. “Farming Humans is apart of our tradition, the two families that have been serving my house since the foundation of my home in the Joseon dynasty, the migration to Switzerland and then to the United States; the continuance to serve and feed my family is honor.” “I must agree with Hyunjun,” Kim Minjoo interjected “the families that serve House Kim has done so for generations, they have even carefully selected the mates in which they make children with so that the blood they produce is either AB+ or A- which our house finds the most pleasant. What will become of them if we simply stop feeding from them?” Wonho cleared his throat before speaking. “Nothing will happen. If you continue to have them as servants and attendants they can still keep the prestige and titles they have earned serving at your families side, you simply will not feed from them. Nothing will change other than that. This accord is for all of our safety and protection; after the incident in Albany our current way of doing things puts our world at a measure of harm. Some of you aren’t old enough to remember the days when we were hunted but I do and I assure you, you do not want to return back to that time.” Wonho’s words echoed through out the great hall. It was Ahn Hyo Jin who spoke first, she was as old as Wonho, some suspected older, only the two of them knew the actual truth; when she spoke she commanded even more respect than he did. “Wonho is right. He and I both survived those long centuries and even longer memories of the men and women who sought to brought us to an end. In light of recent events and better understanding about our supplemental needs, we no longer need to farm in the traditional sense. This is better for all of us.” There was another wave of murmurs in the great hall as the comments just made were being discussed. “AHEM!” the tall, dark, broad shoulder male cleared his throat loudly garnering everyone’s attention; his deep smooth voice filled the massive space of the great hall as if it was tiny hallway closet. “As much as I hate to admit it, I have to change my mind.” Several members of the council and their seconds gasped in utter surprise and Choi Seung-Hyun began to speak. “As you all know, no one was more opposed to this than I; but even I have to admit that after the events of Albany, I think it is best that we change and adapt to this new accord.” Wonho’s jaw dropped as the corner of his mouth began to tip upwards in the biggest smile his body could possibly produce.

    “Okay, so as we all know, today we are here merely discuss the outline of the proposal. The final vote will take place exactly one month from today. Now I will give the floor to our Matrix Amber Liu, Lord Jung Yoon Oh and Mister Alan Z. so they may entail the basis of the work they’ve been doing these past months.” Wonho said motioning to the three sitting to his right. “Thank you everyone for attending tonight. Thanks to the advances in our science we have found a way to perfectly synthesize blood that taste completely like what we farm from our families. In fact every drop that has been in your cups tonight has been synthesized.” Amber said proudly; upon hearing this Kim Minjoo recoiled in pure disgust. “How DARE you serve me this disgusting swill!” She demanded. “Do You Realize Who I Am! I Am a DYNASTY Kim! I am as pure as the lineage gets! And you dare serve me this piss! But I suppose I don’t expect someone like you to understand what any of that that means!” “Someone like me?!” Amber challenged marching towards Kim Minjoo with her fangs exposed “Now cousin, are you insisting that your lineage is more pure than mine? Or should I say exponentially great grand niece?” It was Namjoon who was speaking, bringing an immediate end to hostility that was seconds away from erupting. Kim Minjoo shrank in the spot she was standing in, lowering her head. “Now you owe our Matrix and their staff a huge apology.” “But cousin surely you can-” Namjoon leaned forward making direct eye contact cutting off her words completely. “You will address me as Lord Kim Namjoon of the Western Territories. Challenge me on this and I will have your title stripped and you removed from your home before sun up.” Not once did Namjoon raise his voice but the power of his presence and his words sent a shockwave through the room. It was no secret that Namjoon was more than disappointed with his many times over grand niece (or cousin as a colloquial term of family connection.)over the past century or so; but in more recent years and more pertinent months he had become even more dissatisfied with her elitist attitude and prejudice almost racist attitude was truly wearing thin; but to outright make a statement about her denouncement in front of the elders truly solidified his stance that he was nearly done with her. Kim Minjoo jerked in her position as if she’d just been violently pushed from behind at Namjoon’s words. “Lord Kim Namjoon of the Western Territories please forgive me.” She bowed before turning her attention to Amber, “Matrix Amber Liu, Guardian, please forgive my outburst; it was completely out of line and inappropriate. I ask that you please forgive the embarrassment I may have caused you and your team.” She bowed her head, Amber nodded theirs, eyes still squinted, face still tight in fury. “Ahem, I think now will be a good stopping point for this evening. You all have your packets in which everything is clearly outline. If you have any questions at all our Matrix Amber Liu, Lord Jung Yoon Oh and Mister Alan Z are available.” Wonho rang the bell, summoning Karl once against with the scroll, he rolled it out on the long table and watched meticulously as everyone pressed their ring next to their names. As quickly as she could Kim Minjoo exited.

    After gatherings it was customary to hang out and socialize; Wonho noticed that she wasn’t the only one who made a hasty retreat and took note of who else left quickly. Namjoon and Kim Taehyung walked up to Wonho and clasped a firm had on his shoulder. “Bah, it wasn’t that bad. Most members are on board and with Seung-Hyun agreeing that is a huge sway in the tide.” Wonho gave a soft smile and nodded, “I agree, but I still wished that things had gone better than expected and that outburst, I don’t know if any of you saw it but Amber had their claws exposed, they were ready to rip each other to shreds.” Wonho said sadly. “I take full responsibility for that Wonho. My grand niece is becoming quite problematic to what we are attempting to broker; what I said to her tonight was no idle threat. As we speak I’m mentally running down a list of her potential replacement because this, we cannot have. I’m saddened to see this younger generation so rigid in the old ideologies of the old ways.” Namjoon finished on a sigh and a sip, “Besides, this stuff isn’t bad I think I may actually prefer it to its origins, it’s a little sweeter.” “Really I think mine taste a little more sour, I do enjoy it immensely” Kim Taehyung said, taking a sip of his own chalice, before exchanging his with Namjoon’s and trying his; Taehyung smacked his lips, a face a pleasant ‘o’ of approval making Wonho chuckle. “Ya! Are you three going to stand around gossiping like old bitties all night or will we go eat some meat while we still can?” Ahn Hyo Jin said strolling up to them with Seung-Hyun on her arm. “I know Solji is already on her second cup of Elixer and she’s been eyeing your Mino all night Namjoon.” “Ooh Solji and Mino, now that is an interesting combo, almost quite as fascinating as the two of you. So tell me is this the real reason why Lord Choi Seung-Hyun has changed his mind?” Taehyung practically purred the words. “A Gentleman never kisses and tells.” Seung-Hyun leaned in and nipped Ahn Hyo Jin on the lower jaw “I’ll see you by the grill.” He bowed then exited. “LE! You bad girl you, persuading Lord Choi in such a manner.” Wonho laughed and playfully shook her shoulder. “What?! A lady is allowed to have a few lovers in her lifetime; and if I can use some of that for good then why not; but speaking of lovers…” All three of them turned to look at Wonho. “Wa-what?” his half flustered expression made everyone laugh. “Come now Wonho, when’s the last time you’ve taken some one to bed?” Taehyung asked? Wonho stammered in his response “It umm, it has been some time honestly.” “Sometime, has there honestly been anyone since Ophelia Wonho?” Namjoon asked gently; Wonho smiled slightly as the mention of her name. “Have I shared my bed with any one since her, yes it only lasted ten years and then it ended.” “What year was that Wonho?” Ahn Hyo Jin asked “I believe that was 1940 to 1950.” “And you’ve not entertain anyone since?” She asked in full disbelief, Wonho shook his head ‘no’. “I just haven’t wanted to.” Wonho stated matter-of-factly. “What about passion, desire, being so incredibly attracted to someone you simply wanted to sink your fangs and your dick into them at the same time?” Taehyung said licking his lips, his eyes bright like a torchlight. Again Wonho shook his head ‘no’. “I simply haven’t been inspired.” “What about simply knocking the dust off of things to make sure they still properly work?! Taehyung emoted passionately causing Wonho to laugh fully. “I assure you everything still works.” “You know, I volunteer to help you fully test your assessment.” Taehyung said suggestively with a smirk and a wink. “I would pay good gold to watch that.” Ahn Hyo Jin stated as she rolled the corner of her lip between her teeth. “LE!” Namjoon said with a full laugh. “Excuse me for interrupting Wonho, but may I have a word?” Yugyeom stood in the door way of the great room, “sure Yugy, come in. Guys I’ll catch up with you all in a minute.” As the group exited Ahn Hyo Jin squeezed Yugyeom’s cheeks as he walked past her.

     “What’s on your mind Yugy, I figured you would be deep in the Elixir by now arguing with whomever wasn’t making their food fast enough?” “This is more serious and I couldn’t let it wait until tomorrow.” Eyeing Yugy suspiciously Wonho took a seat at the table, “what’s on your mind?” Yugyeom paced slightly as he began to speak. “It’s these accords Wonho; with all do respect, are we truly willing to forego our entire way of life based on one incident? An incident that was quickly contained and handled? Wonho the outline of these accords are more restrictive than what I thought. The hunting I can understand, but this is hunting of even those who volunteer, those who’ve found their way into our lairs and crave only what we can give them. How can that be wrong if they are asking for it?!” Wonho tilted his head curiously at Yugyeom, this is a side of Yugy he couldn’t quite ever remember seeing, it slightly made Wonho uncomfortable and he wasn’t entirely sure why. “Yugyeom, are you aware of what our blood does to a human? What potions, drinks, candies made from us affect them? We are a drug Yugyeom. They become addicts to us, virtual slaves willing to allow their bodies to rot and decay for the sake of feeling nothing, forgetting, blissfully numb as they call it. We have become no different that corner drug dealers. This is not the way of us. We no longer have to be this way; things must change and it starts here, with these accords.” Yugyeom tighten his lips as he pondered waging more protest when he realized he wasn’t going to persuade in anyway on this subject, so he mentally decided to go about things a different way, he sighed softly giving Wonho a pleasant smile. “You’re right Lord Lee, forgive me for speaking out in such a manner. I hadn’t considered any of what you said at all. I see the wisdom in your words and I will honestly take time to reflect on what you’ve said. Thank you. May I escort you to our guest?"

     After a few more hours of eating meat seared and based in the blood (real or synthesized) of their preference and too many cups of Elixir Wonho laid in bed that night thinking of the conversation before hand. _When was the last time I’d wanted some one in my bed; truly wanted someone to kiss and hold, hear their voice trill my name in pure desire and passion?_ He thought to himself, memories of a face came to him instantly, the woman from The District, he could still smell her scent, see her bright smile and the way her eyes lit up during the course of the night. He felt a pang begin to grow an slowly pulse within him. _Who is she? What is she I’ve never sensed anything like her ever in all my years. I’ve got to find out who she is. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will start the work to learn your name_. Wonho’s eyes closed softly as he smiled to himself, the image of the unknown woman smiled happily at him behind his eye lids.


	5. The Truth is a Strange Brew

Wonho sat at his desk flipping through the pictures he’d printed off of the mystery woman. He found himself smiling at her image the pads of his fingertips delicately tracing the outline of her face. If he closed his eyes he could mentally playback the moment they met, zoom in on all of her many nuances and be completely swept away by her, if tried hard enough he could almost make a psychic link to her and tap into her mind; he wouldn’t, that was dangerous for both of them, not to mention an invasion of privacy, but the fact that he wanted to so badly cemented his next action. He picked up his phone and called for Karl who arrived almost as if he was waiting outside of Wonho’s door. “Karl, I need you to find out as much information on this person as possible. Everything you can find out even small personal details will be appreciated.” Wonho passed Karl the folder with a copy of the printed pictures, Karl couldn’t hide the look of surprise on his face thumbing through the photos. “Sir…” Karl said with a surprising amount of mirth in his voice “It’s not what you think Karl.” “Oh?” “She was at The Palace. She’s a person of interest.” “Of interest…” Karl turned his head to side slightly and gave Wonho a knowing look. “Karl would you please…” Wonho gestured towards the door; Karl got up with a smirk on his face. “Oh Karl, one more thing, can you please keep this quiet. Just between us for right now, let no one know, not even Yugy.” Karl nodded and left the room. 

     Despite his age Karl was master at using the tools of modern technology. He’d mastered the art of web searching, reverse image searches and social media. He was absolutely astounded by the things he could learn, create and acquire by just a few stroke of the keys. It didn’t take him long to discover that the mystery woman was named Alexandria Robichau-LaPremiere, but that she preferred to be called Xan. She lived with her grandparents Antoinette and LeJean Robichau. Upon seeing the name and the couple all the hair stood up on Karl’s body as shiver ran through him. He was no stranger to the Robichau’s; he knew exactly who the couple was, who they truly were and finding out that this woman was their granddaughter presented a whole potential set of problems. He knew his young lord well, and this person of interest wasn’t just business related, he understood that for the first time in centuries Wonho genuinely had a potential romantic interest in someone; unfortunately this someone came from a well known all powerful priest family. Karl sat back fully in the seat, staring at the information on his monitor, weighting the pros and cons; on one hand, he could be honest and tell his lord that this woman should be considered dangerous and stay away from her at all cost. On the other he wanted to see him happy, in love maybe even someone to spend what would be left of her life with him, but at what potential cost. Karl sighed and ran his hand back and forth over his chin; for the first time in a long time he didn’t know what to do. 

     “Yeah Sereca don’t worry, I just locked up the shop and I’m leaving now. It’s only about a five block walk I’ll be there in say ten minutes or so.” “Wait why are you walking I don’t understand?” “Yeah I came into work with Papa and because I knew I was meeting you out I didn’t drive, so stop being so impatient I’ll be there in nine minutes now so, look at that the time is already passing.” Xan cradled her cellphone in between her cheek and shoulder as she double checked the gate lock and tossed the keys in her hand bag.

     “Okay well you’re not hanging up the phone while you’re walking because this area has been kinda sketchy lately.” “Yes Mom, I’ll be sure not to talk to any strangers while I’m on my way too. Goodness you are getting as bad as Antoinette and LeJean lately with the safety talks do you realize that?” “I’m just saying be vigilant, weird things have been happening that is all.” “See look at that I’m already about half way there I just passed the Mickleson bakery.” Xan commented as she jogged across the street. “Hey there little girl you smell sweet, sweet enough to eat!” a male voice called out, Xan ignored it as she picked up the pace a little more “What was that?” Sereca’s voice asked on the other side of the cellphone, “just some creep cat calling me, don’t worry I’m walking faster, I’m about two blocks away.” A streetlight up ahead went out and a violent shiver surged down Xan’s spine, for a brief moment Xan thought she heard a voice telling her to run so she began. She lowered the phone from ear, breaking into her old high school track sprint, all the while being mentally grateful that she was in her comfortable sketchers. She could hear Sereca’s calling her name from the cell phone she had clutched tightly in here hand like a relay baton; she skidded to a halt nearly crashing into the figure that appeared as if out of thin air in front of her. “I said what’s the hurry little girl?” Xan screamed and thrashed as the tall man had a tight grip on her arm that felt as though if he wanted to he could crush the bone in her arm. She slammed the edge of the phone into the bridge of his nose and threw a vicious kick into his balls. The man screeched and staggered backwards before surging forward towards Xan. 

     “BY THE LIGHT OF THE ANGELS GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DICK!” Sereca came yelling, running up the block, and ripping off the ankh that she wore constantly around her neck. A rush of blinding light exploded from her hand. Xan scrambled backwards and Sereca strode forward, the man let out a piercing scream as his body was bathed in the light. He began to smoke and convulse, his skin blistered, crackled and splintered as he was unable to escape the reaches of the light, his body burst in to flames and was soon nothing but smoke and ash. “Sereca! Sereca! Sereca! What! Fuck! What the Fuck was That!” Xan was screeching and back peddling while her hands clung to Sereca’s wrist, Sereca was cradling her face trying to get her calm down. “Just calm down, okay I’ll explain everything. Look at me okay, just look at me. Yanam.” Sereca’s voice came out sounding far away and almost tinny as she heard the unfamiliar word; Xan’s eyes fluttered closed and she was instantly asleep.

     With the help of one of his human cohorts, JB was driven fifteen hours north to the wealthy affluent city of Arcadia. He currently sat in the drivers seat of the vehicle, drinking Elixir from a flask, he watched as the SUV pulled in to the drive way, the figure of a man he recognized get out from the driver’s side. A boy, approximately a teenager hopped out of the back behind the driver’s side; and finally the reason he was here, she waited until the man came around and opened her door, taking her hand and helped her out of the passenger seat. He would know her silhouette anywhere. Four foot eleven, thick build, and the prettiest face he’d ever laid eyes on. It was Siamone, but not only was it Siamone, it was Siamone with Jinyoung. JB’s hands tighten furiously on the steering wheel. How? Why? When? The questions screamed in his mind. About two years after his turning the loneliness ate away at him; he did the one thing he knew to do and that was to seek out what was home to him, more like who, Siamone. He tried to find her. He left no stone unturned, it was as though she had vanished. The hospital where she worked, the old apartment they shared, JB’s old townhouse, even her parents home, nothing. He feared the worst, had Jinyoung hurt her, had she suffered the same fate he did? Speaking of Jinyoung, he too had been come scarce. His name would appear in the news but his physical appearances were almost nonexistent; and when he did appear in public it was always at night and he was heavily guarded. JB figured he knew why that was, but quite frankly he couldn’t give a shit about what happened to Jinyoung, he brought upon his own demise, JB figured he would simply work to continue to bring about his downfall. The info he had about the Astro Dome simply wouldn’t be enough so he would work every angle he had to bring it about, now not just Jinyoung’s main business, but any and all venture that had his name tied to it as well as destroy his personal life, his family name all of it would be scandal for the ages. After all thanks to him, JB had nothing but time on his hands.

     The quest for Siamone never left his mind, he’d simply exhausted all his resources until he started doing mob work. He needed currency to survive on his own, and after a few successful jobs he was able to establish a name for himself as well as enough pull to ask for a favor; the first thing he asked for was to locate Siamone. It had taken roughly seven years since he made the request and now here she was, with Jin fucking Young.                                                                             “Mom let’s go I’m starving and you promised lasagna tonight!” She laughed before replying. “I know I know, I made it this morning before I left for work all I have to do is put it in the oven. Go get cleaned up from baseball practice as in take a whole entire shower young man and start your homework; it will be ready in about thirty minutes.” 

 _Mom?! Did he say Mom?!_ JB thought to himself. “No! No! Fuck No!” JB yelled out in his car’ his head thudding against the steering wheel, his fist slamming hard enough against the dashboard to crack it. His Siamone with fucking Park Jinyoung and a child! A child that called her MOM! JB became a destructive ball of rage. He drained his flask, extended the glamour he had on the car and floored it; speeding through the streets at break neck speeds until he reached the first vampire safe spot he could find. It was a bar, Sangue Rautt, and after drowning about two pints of the strongest Elixir they, had he went into one of their private rooms and destroyed it. From floor to ceiling he ripped it apart, shredded the couch, destroyed the pool table, crushed all the balls with his bare hands, through the pool sticks at the wall so hard some either splinter in hundreds of pieces or a couple actually pierced the wall and stabbed into the brick. When the bouncers arrived he was in such a rage they ran away, they’d seen destruction in their lifetime but nothing like this. When they learned who it was that was currently ripping apart their backroom piece by piece they were even more terrified. JB sat in the middle of all the rubble sobbing. Underneath all that rage his heart was actually broken. They had an entire future planned. He was going to marry her, have a family with her with kids, he was even willing to go back into the corporate workforce so that they could have a stable foundation for that family. He would literally sacrifice every aspect of himself and his ideologies about working and money to make an appropriate life for her and their family and now, for the first time in nearly fifteen years he felt like any hope of anything with her was completely over and gone and all he could do is crumble and cry.

Yugyeom sat in his office scouring over every page of his accord outline making meticulous notes. With each knew line that he read, his face twisted in a scowl. After the council meeting and his talk with Wonho, he could understand Wonho’s point about hunting and farming; vampire blood to humans was an incredible potent drug. Yugyeom knew it and quite frankly he never really cared, humans were food, fun, a source of entertainment, what they did to their bodies he didn’t really care. He was considered a pureblood and exclusively drank only from his farm or the farms of his mutual, so he never considered how a human on drugs could effect a vampire; reading about it in the outline he decided that maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. However what he didn’t like and what was causing him at the moment the most cause for alarm was reading that the fey would also be apart of this protection accord. Fey blood to vampires was like vampire blood to humans; except that the higher the fey bloodline, or even the specific type of fey and abilities gave a different type of high. It was like playing roulette, you didn’t know what type of high you were going to get until you took that first bite or that first sip. Yugyeom has a secret weakness for fey blood and the last thing he wanted was his supply being affected; he didn’t want to betray Wonho or the work that he’d put so much time and effort into but at the same time a line had to be drawn. He sat back in his chair with his fingers steepled together contemplating how to block these accords going through. He knew he couldn’t let it be traced back to him however. He took out pad and paper and constructed a note and made it appear as though it was written from each of the corresponding houses. In the note he outlined each of the principles that he had an issue with and sent it to the houses of Park Jihyo, Lee Hyunjun, and Kim Minjoo. He requested a secret meeting with them, just them, no seconds in a rural section of town if they agreed with his view points. Now all he could do was sit and wait.

When Xan woke up in a panic scrambling backwards she was sitting on the couch in her grandparents living room. The two of them along with Sereca and Hyungwon were standing in front of her, she immediately leapt into the arms of her grandfather, her body shaking as she hugged him tightly. “I was so scared and then Sereca showed up and there was this light and then he just…” Big fat tears began to fall from her eyes as she clung to her grandfather as he stroked the back of her head trying to calm her. He pulled away wiping her tears with a monogrammed handkerchief as her grandmother pressed a warm cup of tea in her hands. “Drink this, it will help calm you down and make you feel better. There are some things that need to be explained to you. It’s going to be a lot but I need you to listen sweetheart with an open heart and open mind.” Antoinette said softly. “Let’s start with us, do you know who we are, who we really are?” She said looking at Xan, who nodded slowly putting the cup down drained of its contents; she slowly smacked her mouth a few times, the tea tasting unlike any brew she’d tasted previously. LeJean quickly took the cup and flipped it upside down on the saucer. “You are Antoinette and LeJean Robichau. You own the best art and antiques shop in the state. Grandmaw is the best advice giver and healer. People come from all over to be counselled by you. Papa can grow absolutely anything and he just always know the right thing to say or when the weather is going to act up. You’re my grandparents, the only parents I know honestly.” Xan said nearly breathlessly, as Antoinette stroked the back of her hand along Xan’s cheek. “Baby girl, we are so much more than that.” Antoinette stood up and pulled the two pins from her box braids letting them fall down her back and hang over her shoulders, the pointy tips of her ears somehow appeared more prominent that before. She clapped her hands together and the aura of the home changed, the heterochromia of her eyes illuminated as if each were an individual ring light.

“My dear allow me to introduce myself, I’m Princess Antionette Bosque as well as Lady Guerisseur. My mother is the Summer Sealie Queen, and my father a Haitian vodou priest. My eyes my child tell the story of both my worlds; the deep amethyst of my left is the key to my fey powers of deep healing and renewal. The deep aqua of my right is as tumultuous as the waters of Haiti during storm season. This eye is a direct link to all my of vodou ancestry and my father; there is a lot of darkness in this world baby girl and sometimes I’m in the center of the chaos controlling the storm.” Xan swallowed hard listening to her Grandmaw speak, it was if everything she was being told made sense in a way that it shouldn’t have made sense at all to her but it did. “Now your Papa here, he is something very, very special my dear. Do you remember the stories told to you about Papa Legba?” Xan nodded slowly. “Yes, he’s the spirit of the crossroads.” “Good girl. Now your Papa here, he is a direct descended of Papa Legba, but he has his own abilities. You know how he talks to you and it feels like he just knows everything sometimes?” Again Xan nodded. “He is a clairvoyant, but not just any run of the mill one; oh no child, he is Papa Chiaroscuro.” Xan inhaled deeply, her eyes growing wide “Papa Chiaru?” she said breathlessly, the air feeling like it was evaporating in her lungs and Grandmaw smiled proudly at her. “Good girl. You remember the stories. Your Papa sees the dark in the light, the bad tragic things in the every day. When he reads the leaves he sees all of the futures. He’s been reading your leaves since the day you were born, but I will get to that in a minute, now let’s talk about your parents.” Sereca scooted closer to Xan on the couch and held her hand interlocking fingers with her and gave her a nod of reassurance and support.   
“Your mother was the absolutely best of us. She was a perfect blend of all of our abilities. She was a strong healer and her clairvoyance was on par with your grandfathers. Lahja was just that, a gift; a perfect, perfect gift. When she was twenty-two she fell for your father, or rather your father fell for her and because of that everything changed.” Antoinette said. “For all that I could see, I couldn’t see what he was, nor could I see the tragedy of their ending.” LeJean began, his voice laden with regret, remorse and utter sadness. “I don’t understand, what do you mean by he fell for her?” Xan said, her mouth feeling dry as the words tumbled out. Antoinette’s eyes became misty as she spoke. “Sweetheart your father is an angel. An actual fallen angel. The term fallen simply means that he gave up his position to stay with your mother. Jonghyun was here on a mission; during his time here he fell in love with Lahja, when his time was completed he asked if he could stay and because of how well he served he was granted permission. They were married almost immediately and three years later you came along.” Antoinette paused as huge full tears began to fall and stream down her cheeks. “We, our kind, are not the only kind in The Hidden World, there are others. When your mother was nine months pregnant with you, she and your father were taking a walk, along a path that they had walked countless times over. They were attacked by a group of rouge vampires. They fought tooth and nail, and your father used the last bit of power he had in an attempt to protect you and your mother. Your mother used all of her summoning, protection and healing to cover you. The vampiric disease passed to you, but either because of your lineage or the work of your mother, you have all of their advantages and non of their disadvantages. Your abilities manifest almost immediately. When you were born you were glowing. It was as if all the purity of light was radiating out of you. As you got older, your ability to communicate with animals and insects, you instantly could calm anything with a pulse, the way you could read minds.” She smiled at the last bit. “Do you ever feel as though you and Sereca can read each other’s minds? You two just look at each other and immediately know the other is thinking or what they need?” Sereca gave Xan’s hand another squeeze and Xan slowly nodded her head, turning to look at her forever friend before turning attention back to her grandmother. “That’s because you’re both part angel.” Xan balked back and looked at her friend in pure confusion. “It’s true, my mum is a fallen angel just like your dad. It’s how they met actually; kinda like a secret society of angel human connections.” Xan released Sereca’s hand gesturing wildly standing up beginning to pace. “This doesn’t make any sense, I don’t know what’s going on but this, this I cannot. I just…” Xan, I know it’s a lot but listen to us please. “Hyungwon, not now, I’m trying to make sense of all of this.” Xan said turning her attention to him, he was still speaking to her but his lips never moved. 


	6. The Ripple Effect

_Listen to us please._ Hyungwon’s voice echoed softly in Xan’s mind as she stumbled back and flopped down on the couch where she previously sat. Ask about the last thing your father did to protect you. He said softly. “How… How you doing that!” Antoinette leaned forward and took both of Xan’s hands. “The last thing that your father did for you was to summon an Arch angel to protect you. The Mighty Junhyuk himself descended down and slayed those who were left. He was present at your birth and knew immediately that you would grow to be no ordinary child. He knew in an instant what we would grow to discover about you. He knew that your life would be a threat to the very ones who sought to destroy you and whereas your Papa and I can do a lot to protect you there are limits to what we can do as well. So he gave you your very on guardian angel, a baby who himself would group up to be an Arch, he gave you Hyungwon.” Xan’s body mechanically turned and looked at Hyungwon who simply winked and smiled at her, “hello princess. It’s far past time we appropriately met.” He said softly. “This is crazy, none of this make any sense. No sense at all! Papa please help explain because right now I…” Xan shook her head in full denial. “Baby girl, do you remember what the man said to you before he attacked you tonight?” LeJean asked. “He said that I smelled good enough to eat…” Xan’s voice trailed off, “that creature was a vampire, and to them you smell like pure ambrosia. Sereca saved you tonight by calling on the Holy Light to burn him away.” “No, no, no, none of that is possible. Papa, please stop, Papa…” Xan’s mind was spinning in her soul the words that were being told to her made sense but in her mind nothing seemed plausible or logical. “Come with me dear, come with me.” Antoinette said gently getting up and taking Xan by the hands. Everyone followed the two of them out into the back yard and out to the majestic tree. As a child, Xan was always drawn to the tree, she was convinced that she could hear people talking through it; same way she would talk to the insects that lived around it. Then one day it just stopped, she never questioned it just, she simply took it as something she imaged as a child as she grew older. The tree itself was massive in stature compared to all the other trees on their land. The base of the tree looked as if two sets of tree twisted together to forth it. Xan always though the tree was preparing for a massive twist out one day, she often sat on a blanket in front of the tree mimicking the pattern of it as she twisted her own hair. The wide base of the tree split in clear directions of north, east, and west, those branches then separated in to individual spirals. The branches were big and wide, even as an adult it wasn’t unusual to find Xan on one of the mid branches with either a book, tablet or sketch pad in hand comfortably reading or doodling in the shade of the deep wide speckled green leaves. Xan loved that tree, as much as she loved the home she grew up in.

      Antoinette stood slightly behind her and whispered in her ear, “look at the tree my child, take a good look at the tree.” Xan stood and stared at the tree, just as she was beginning to protest, it was if the tree flickered. Slowly but surely the longer she looked it was almost as if the tree began to glow, and then it was apparent a light was coming from the tree, then a cracking almost splintering sound made Xan stumble back against her grandmother, who simply wrapped an arm around her holding her gently in place. “Watch my child. See it for what it truly is.” As the light of the tree grew more vivid, Xan noticed that the deep green speckled leaves were no longer green, nor were they leaves. The branches were now covered in Amethyst. The gems ranged in sized from pebbles, to marbles to large teardrop size jewels. As the cracking noise subsided a entry way had developed in the center of tree base, Xan could see the interior lined with even more rich purple amethyst and crystal. “That sweetheart is the door to home.” She said proudly her arms on either side of Xan’s shoulders. “You’ve been fascinated with that tree ever since your were old enough to sit up on your own. It was the first place you crawled to, the second place you walked to when LeJean placed you on the ground. You knew that was home from the instant you came into this world. When you were a child do you remember you use to talk to the tree?” Xan turned around to look at her grandmother, she was about to respond no when it was like a curtain was pulled back in her mind, it was almost like a movie of her childhood began to play in her mind. She saw herself, she was about five years old, wearing a wearing a blue sundress with clouds and rainbows printed on it standing at the tree smiling happily having a full conversation. The voice coming from the tree said that she would always be around to protect her. Xan stuttered as she tried to communicate the memory to her grandmother. “There was a voice an-and, wait from the tree the voice was coming fr-from the tree and she said she would always protect me!” Xan said excitedly her mind beginning to reel as flashes and memories came flooding to her. “That was you meeting your great grandmother for the first time.” Xan flopped down in the cool plush grass, the light from the majestic tree bathed over her. “I use to sit and talk to the rabbits, and during hunting season I use to calm the deer and show them the best paths to take to hide. When Hyungwon and I would venture past Moultrie’s creek, the birds would tell me when you were on your way to look for us, so that we could run back in time as to not get caught by you. Why am I just remembering this?” “That was my decision.” LeJean said, he had been standing quietly observing. “When you were eight years old, you did something unexpected. There was a baby bird it was freshly deceased its little body still warm; you were so upset by it, you held it crying, as you spoke and cried the winds began to swirl, the water of the lake rippled at a tremendous force and began to wave. A stripe of lightning came down so fiercely it cracked three trees down. You drew the life force from those three trees and infused it in that baby bird. I watched as that baby bird doubled in sized and took its first breath and took flight. When you were done, you looked up at me with the biggest smile on your face and said ‘He’s better now Papa.’ You were so proud of yourself. You had no idea that what you did was something absolutely astounding.” LeJean said, his face a mixture of delight and regret. “You were only eight years old. To hold that much power and that much will it was so much sweetheart. We had to restrict you. Not only for your own education of your abilities but for your own safety. We didn’t know what you were capable of, we still don’t know, but as you got older we could see glimpses of your abilities breaking through the barrier that your grandmother and I put around you to limit you. Your track career is an example of that. Baby girl you are fast, you are so fast. You have vampire speed.” Xan balked back hearing the words come from her grandfather. “What? I don’t even understand what that means!” LeJean sighed and sat down across from Xan in the grass. “Every entity of The Hidden World has its own unique abilities and attributes. Vampires for example aren’t as far off from the movies as they are portrayed. They are sensitive to sunlight specifically UV rays. They have hyper speed, acute hearing, sharp eyesight, the ability to see through others eyes they have connected to as well as access their memories. They also feed off of blood, they are hemoglobin deficient, essentially they lack plasma. You Xan, you have all of those abilities and none of the side effects.” “Papa, this make no sense.” Xan sighed as she rested her head on her hands, her body felt restless and tired all at the same time. LeJean stood up and offered Xan his hands, “come here, stand up. Run.” “What?” “Run baby girl, run as fast as you possibly can. Just go to the gate and come back but run. Just trust me, run.” She felt the muscles in her legs flex, she needed to run, to get this access energy out of her system. She knew it was a full quarter mile from the back gate to the front gate of their property. It was her practice track at home for many years it was still her favorite stretch to run when she was feeling her most stressed. So she did. Her easy stride seem to increase of its own volition, her body feeling as though the training wheels had been taken off as she sprinted. Xan felt as if her feet were no longer making contact with the ground as she ran, everything in front her and in her mind seem to slow down as everything around her speed up, she recognized the blackberry bushes that served as the eighth mile marker and then what felt like three strides later she was at the front gate. Xan stood in front of the gate, not even feeling breathless or winded. Her lungs should have burned, her quads should feel like fire, instead she felt like she’d walked down to the kitchen from the couch and back. She looked at her watch, setting the timer and took off again. She stopped the watch just as she hit the back gate. Twenty-eight seconds. That’s all it took for her to run a quarter mile, twenty eight seconds.  
“I don’t understand,” Xan started looking back and forth between her watch and her grandfather. “I ran that this morning, like I do every morning and it took me a little over two minutes. I don’t understand what just happened?!” Xan’s mind was whirling a mile a minute. “How do you feel sweetheart?” Antoinette asked as she walked closer to Xan; “I… I feel like I have this energy in me. Like something that wasn’t there before is there now, like I’ve had too much espresso and I’m sleepy but I can’t sleep.” “That’s the barrier being removed. The tea I gave you earlier is washing away the block that LeJean and I placed on you. I think it’s time we learn what you are fully capable of doing baby girl.” Antoinette gave Xan a proud smile. “So far what we know about your abilities, is like me you’ve got the power to heal, to draw life from one source and embedded some place else. That power comes at a price and should never be just used; but we can talk way more in depth about that later. You have telepathic abilities; I suspect your abilities are advanced, angels have the ability to communicate that way, you get that from your father, but so do vampires. Vampire telepathy is so much stronger; they have the ability to see through others, to even control their movements, make them see or not see what they want them too. You have LeJean’s clairvoyance as well. That was the first thing we noticed about you. You were two years old and you would happily come and tell us one of the neighbors were on their way over, or that something was going on with the family of deer that always frequented the trail. But that’s all that we are certain of, we both believe you are capable of so much more. We can feel the energy you submit, and its only grown stronger and stronger as you’ve gotten older.” Xan plopped down in the grass hugging her knees. “This is all just so much and I don’t understand. Its like hearing that the you of yourself that you’ve known all your life isn’t you at all. That I’m something other than me!” full tears were beginning to stream down her face. Xan hated crying, she hated crying more than anything; and now she was crying and she wasn’t even sure why. “Sweetheart no, don’t think like that.” Grandmaw said as she kneeled in the grass in front of her, wiping away her tears and drawing Xan into a quick hug. “You are very much still you. You are still the sweet baby that I held in my arms and sang to every night, who still sleeps with her stuffed bunny.” Xan sniffled and laughed through her tears. “There you are, there’s my sweet girl. Come on you’ve had a long night, let’s get you showered and in bed I’ll bring you some food to your room okay.” Xan nodded and made her way back into the house under the watchful eyes of her grandparents. 

     “And now the real story begins Antoinette.” LeJean said wistfully watching his granddaughter and her best friends leave the back yard. “Do you honestly think we’ve done the right there by washing away her barrier?” Antoinette responded. “I don’t know, her leaves told me something big is coming. But I haven’t seen it yet. It was time she knew the truth, we couldn’t keep her truth from her for forever. I simply pray that she’s constantly protected and that she uses her gifts to keep herself safe.” 

     Xan stood under the hot spray of her shower until the water ran cold, her limbs felt as though they were charged with electricity, her mind felt like twenty beehives where buzzing and connecting. She felt she felt infused with light itself. She also felt exhausted; Xan felt a level of fatigue she couldn’t even described. It made tonight that much more confusing, how could she feel as though her whole body was a pulsing beacon of light yet be tired at the same time. She laid in bed clutching her stuffed bunny and tried to focus her mind. What she decided on was focusing on the sound of the night. She could hear all the nocturnal animals that lived in the woods and the water around her home going through their routines. She could hear the raccoons scouring around, the mother possum gathering her crew, the owls waking up and stretching in their nest. Xan opted to focus further on the soft sounds of fluttering wings and padded feet against the soft damp forest floor. She let those sounds lull her in to a deep sound sleep.

The next evening at the antiquities shop an unexpected visitor capture the immediate attention of Antionette and LeJean.   
“What are you doing here?” Antoinette asked wearily, she realized that she’d been on edge since the night before and whereas the visitor wasn’t unknown or entirely unwelcomed to them his presents made her guard go up even further. Karl removed his hat and bowed gently at Antoinette and LeJean who came out from behind the counter. “Mr. and Mrs. Robichau I know that my visit must seem alarming to you but I assure you I come to you with my humble best intentions, do you have a few minutes where we could possibly talk?” Checking the time LeJean decided to close the shop early and moved to the backroom where their Hidden World work is often conducted. “Forgive me for being so blunt by why are you here Karl?” Antoinette asked again. Karl nodded slowly and pulled the file folder Wonho had given him an evening before and slid it across the table. “I’m here about your granddaughter.” He began softly, his voice full of uncertainty, he became even more anxious seeing the reaction to Antoinette and LeJean. The pair looked at the photos of their granddaughter out with her friends from the previous weekend dancing. “Why do you have these?” LeJean asked, his deep voice sounding slightly menacing as he glanced from the photos back to Karl. “Ahh, there’s no easy way to explain this so I’ll just be as clear as I can. It seems my Master has an interest in your granddaughter.” Karl said almost bashfully. “What type of interest?” LeJean questioned as he leaned forward looking at Karl. “I well, I suspect it’s a romantic interest. He will more than likely deny that’s what this is but I’ve know him. I’ve known him for centuries now and this is the first time he’s inquired about a young woman. I was just as surprised as you to learn the first woman who’s garnered his inquisition is your granddaughter.” And just as he said the realization of it hit him. “Wait, your granddaughter, is she the baby from-” “That is of no concern of yours Karl.” Antoinette spoke sharply cutting him off. “Mrs. Robichau I apologize. Please forgive me.” Karl nodded his head. “As I was saying, he’s taken an interest in her, and being that my Master is old fashion I would not be surprised that at some point he asks to come and court her. I just wanted you to know that.” Karl said softly. “Court Her!” Antoinette said, scoffing, rolling her arms and crossing her arms across her chest. “Our granddaughter is human, and I don’t see what possible interest, Wonho could have in consorting with her. And if he does seem himself with her, please understand and know that we will Never allow her to be turned!” As she spoke the sky began to gray, clouds thickened and swirled as a loud clap of thunder boomed; LeJean took his wife’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze trying to qualm the story she was literally brewing as they spoke. Karl swallowed hard, hearing the thunder, knowing it wasn’t natural. “I understand given your unfortunate history with my kind why this would be somewhat upsetting to you. I’ll take my leave now.” Karl stood, bowed, before he left he paused, “Are you so certain she’s human?” Karl left the shop as round of thunder sounded so loudly he felt the shop shake. 

     “The Hell did he mean by are we sure she’s human! Of course she is! We have raised her, she’s all of us, Fey, Angel, Human. I know what she is!” “Antoinette, you’re yelling, I’m right here. I know what our girl is. I don’t know why Karl said that but we know more about her than he ever could from his little file.” “LeJean this cannot be a coincidence; we remove her barrier and the next night Wonho’s assistant shows up saying he has an interest in her!” LeJean ran his hands up and down Antoinette’s arms trying to soothe her. “Maybe that’s who she felt. These photos are from her being out at the Palace last weekend. She said when she was there she felt someone watching her and it didn’t feel menacing, perhaps it was Wonho that she felt.” LeJean sighed as he resumed his seat pulling Antoinette down next to him. “I know that it is far from what we would want, but at least with Wonho we know she would be safe and protected.” “LeJean you cannot be serious! Are you suggesting that we-” “No, no, I’m not saying that at all. What I am saying is we don’t know what all she’s capable of doing and we will need somewhat of a vampire guide to help her user her abilities, not to mention figure out what they are. He is our best suggestion for this.” “So what now, do we just back her off with some jambalaya and some crawfish and say here you go sweetheart go see this vampire?” Antoinette was full of ire and sarcasm, making LeJean chuckle. “No. we will simply wait. In the meantime we will find way to test her abilities the best we can and really get into teaching her all of our crafts.”

Yugyeom sat in the abandoned but still maintain property deep in the swamp as he waited for his guest to arrive. As instructed everyone wore cloaks and masks in the sweltering night time heat in addition to voice scramblers to further protect their supposed anonymity. “We are here to discussed the proposed accords. Not only is protection being offered to the humans but being extended to the fey as well. I don’t need to explain to you why fey protection would be detrimental to some of the proclivities our kind takes a liking too. We must do everything we can to prevent these accords from going through.” Yugyeom declared. “It seems almost impossible to stop it from going through, with backing from Seung-Hyun and Namjoon it is more than guaranteed to go through. There is no way to block this.” Minju said. “There’s only way this can be blocked, we have to find a way to refute the science; to prove that their synthetic blood is wrong and even dangerous to us.” Hyunjun said. Minju scoffed. “As I stated. Impossible. In order for that to happen you would have to be able to get close to the Matrix and the supply facility where everything is being manufactured. Furthermore, no one even knows where the site is simply for security reasons such as this.” “The human consort also has a full security detail. And we all know what Master Jaehyun is capable of.” Jihyo added. “So the key to this, is retrieving the location from the Matrix… I’ll take care of this. We are adjourned.” Yugyeom stated standing up and leaving.

 

 


End file.
